dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Yakitori (DBPR)
Yakitori (焼き鳥, Yakitori) also referred to as Master Yakitori, is a former dojo leader that encounters Jodenku in Episode #13 of Dragon Ball PR. He acts as a supporting character during his time in the series and is a mentor to Jodenku. Although being much weaker than him, Master Yakitori teaches Jodenku a new style of martial arts as well as teaching him Earth manners, making him sign up for Kuroi High School in West City at the age of 16. In some parts of the story, other characters train with Master Yakitori and Jodenku, such as Pan and Uub. Backstory Early Life (732-752) Yakitori was born to a poor family of rice farmers on an unknown island in Age 732. His father was a well-known criminal at the time and was killed by bounty hunters when Yakitori was only 7 years old. Due to his family being a target by the bounty hunters in the area, he and his mother were forced to migrate far away by building their own ship. They moved into a slightly more urban area halfway across the planet. Yakitori grew up as a fairly normal child, attending school while also taking martial arts classes as a kid. By the age of 17, he was a black belt in various martial arts styles and fantasized about fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, but his mother was afraid of him injuring himself. He was a big fan of Goku and Tien Shinhan when they were first introduced into the tournament. Family (752-768) Yakitori married at 23 years old in Age 755 and became the father of two twin sons in Age 760. Before he decided to start up his own dojo, Yakitori worked as an athlete for a short amount of time before then becoming an actor, where he did not earn much spotlight. He then began his career as an advertiser for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Yakitori Dojo (768-781) In Age 768, Yakitori's wife convinced him to start up his own dojo due to his love of martial arts throughout his entire life. He decided to go along with it, with him and his two sons (who were 8 years old at the time) building a giant dojo about a quarter of a mile away from his home. It only took about a month before the Yakitori Dojo began getting many students, becoming a hotspot for many aspiring martial artists across the world. The Yakitori-style of fighting was known for focusing on speed and defense rather than raw attack power, as well as honor in a battle. Over the 13 years that the Yakitori Dojo operated, Master Yakitori earned millions of zeni after programs from schools began sponsoring his dojo. In Age 781 while Master Yakitori was hosting a training session for meditation to cool your mindset, his wife and two sons were murdered in their own home without his knowledge. A student then shouted out that his family was being raided by bandits as he saw them approaching his home with katanas and aggressive looks on their face. Master Yakitori then left the dojo to go investigate and found his home burning, with the corpses of his family already burned. He mourned their deaths for about half an hour before returning to the dojo to inform them of what happened. He returned to a burning dojo with about fifty corpses and entered a deep depression, releasing he had lost everything he had worked for in life in an hour. He found out that bandits raided his home after his bag of his earnings over the years was stolen, with a note saying, "SORRY, WE NEEDED THE MONEY" laying on his table. Master Yakitori became depressed and after a few months, he became a relatively unknown man and lost all of his fame from the Yakitori dojo. His story continues in Dragon Ball PR Episode 13 - Sensei of a Fallen Dojo. Appearance Master Yakitori appears as a middle-aged, dark skinned man. Although by the time he is introduced into the story he is 59 years old, he is still well-built and is just past his physical prime. He maintains the same appearance throughout his entire time on the series. Personality Master Yakitori is a very kind man, although the trauma of losing his dojo and family still affects him. He has an attitude to make sure people are always happy around him. He is very passionate about martial arts and will ensure someone is aware if they make a strategic mistake, but he only does it to make sure fighters are as good as their potential. Unique Techniques Taiyokami Wave - A red energy wave developed by Master Yakitori while he was a dojo leader for the Yakitori School. In order to use this technique, you must relax your ki into your chest and let it flow into your hands, with both of your hands spread out to your sides. Then, you charge up two ki balls in both hands and then bring them together, stretched out in front of your chest. The ki wave can then be released. The move can be amplified with the more life essence you put into it. The amount of life essence you lose by using the technique is also taken away from the opponent, but twice as much. Master Yakitori teaches Jodenku the Taiyokami Wave in Episode 14 of Dragon Ball PR. Battles World Peace Arc (791) Demon Rebellion Arc (792) Yashinato Arc (794) New Red Ribbon Arc (796) Total Win Percentage: 66.66% (2 Wins \ 0 Draws \ 1 Losses) Trivia * The name, "Yakitori" is a pun off of Teriyaki. Category:Humans Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting character